The Many Shades of Ampora
by xXKarkatsNubbyHornsXx
Summary: "Today is March first." Karkat carefully replied, aware of what the other troll's possible reaction. Sollux frowned, a puzzled look on his face due to Karkat's words, wondering what the month of March had to do with his matesprit. "So? Its just a month, KK." Karkat sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long morning. Two-shot, T for guyXguy, EriSol and JohnKat.


The morning sun filtered through the window, warming Sollux's skin. Sollux sat up, and he was stretching until he noticed the absence of a certain seadweller that happened to be his matesprit. Eridan wasn't in his usual spot in the bed beside Sollux, which he found odd since he always woke up before him. He decided to get himself up and moving anyway, grabbing his glasses and still wondering about the disappearance of Eridan. _Where could that idiot have gone off to? _He furrowed his brows in thought. As he walked down the hallway and passed the bathroom, something caught his attention. Was that...a purple flat iron? And PONYTAIL HOLDERS? _Okay, there's definitely something going on here._ Sollux thought curiously. He continued down the hallway, more alert than before. He reached the living room, and heard the two fellow matesprits whispering and giggling to each other. When he got through the door, Karkat and John burst out laughing, unable to suppress it to mere chuckles anymore.

"It had to be today."

Karkat laughed. Through fits of giggling, John managed to speak. "Sollux, to keep your sanity in tact, don't go to the kitchen. Don't do it!"

Sollux frowned at the two, wondering what the heck was going on. He folded his arms across his chest and glared, blue and red psiionics crackling in the air around him.

"Guys? What's happening and where's Ampora? Tell me! I have a right to know where my matesprit is!"

Karkat's eyes darted around the room, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch. He knew he needed to choose his next words very carefully.

"Today is March first."

Karkat replied carefully. Sollux tensed for a brief second. Then he relaxed, thinking it was going to be something worse. But what did the date have to do with any of this? They had only been matesprits as of recently, and come to think of it, nobody ever really saw Eridan during the month of March. Wonder why that is?

"Wait. So what does that mean? Its just a month, guys."

Karkat and John shared a knowing look, red eyes meeting cerulean. They then promptly burst out into completely unrestrained fits of laughter. Sollux stood there with a scowl on his face, thinking of what idiots these two always are. John managed to get under control, still holding his sides.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you. What you will see in the kitchen is disturbing." He laughed, holding onto Karkat for support.

'Oh Gog. What did that idiot DO?' Sollux frantically thought, his heterochromic eyes widening. If Karkat and John's reactions were to laugh their asses off, what the hell kind of horrors could this kitchen hold? He stepped cautiously in the direction of the kitchen door, inching closer to whatever lies within. Reaching the doorway, Sollux placed a hand on the door and glanced over his shoulder at Karkat and John, who both gestured him to go forward. 'Well... Here's goes nothing.' Sollux thought with a nervous breath.

He slowly pushed the door open.

What he saw frightened him.

A lot.

In that instant he regretted ever even taking a small step just in the vague DIRECTION of the kitchen. His mouth hung open in shock. There Eridan sat on the counter, legs crossed one over another. That wouldn't be unusual all on its own. But it was how he was DRESSED. Eridan's black and purple hair was flat-ironed and parted to the side to form side bangs, the rest of his hair in two high ponytails. He wore a black tube-top with the purple Aquarius sign on the front. Sollux was as equally shocked when his eyes traveled lower. The stupid seadweller was wearing a red plaid skirt that was WAY too short for him, and he was wearing black thigh high boots with a major heel on them. Eridan smirked.

"It had to be March first."

Sollux muttered, still too shocked to move.

"Oh Sollux~!"

Eridan called, sauntering over to him in his red mini skirt. Sollux still looked on at his matesprit's display, with an expression of utter in disbelief.

"Eridan what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sol. I am a MASTERPIECE."

Eridan said, hands on his hips and his face wearing a pout. Sollux's red and blue eyes lit up, his psiionics crackling in the air around his head.

"You're embarrathing yourself!"

The other couple heard the argument from the kitchen drifting into the living room, reigniting the uncontrollable fits of laughter. Karkat and John, from a distance, attempted but failed to smuggle their laughter again, but ceased immediately when they saw Sollux enter the room, toting his cross-dressing matesprit behind him.

"Oh Gog."

Karkat muttered, holding his sides as Sollux and Eridan walked through the door, with the blind troll looking thoroughly about to enter a state of depression. Eridan had one hand sassily on his hip, with his other arm wrapped around Sollux's shoulders, who was slumped dejectedly against the seadweller. Even the new way Eridan walked screamed 'I'm a jackass who likes to cross dress.' He walked in a way where he crossed his legs in front of one another and swung his hips back and forth in a sassy way. Sollux turned to the ones laughing and sighed.

"Well, this isn't degrading."

He muttered.

Eridan looked at him, a pout on his face.

"Is there somefin WRONG with how I look, Sol?!"

Sollux clenched his fists.

"YES ITS A PROBLEM!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM SOL?!"

Eridan screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. DRESSING. LIKE A WOMAN!"

Sollux shouted back. Time seemed to freeze, and Sollux instantly regretted the words that just flew out of his mouth. And he could see the damage reflected on the seadweller's horrified face. Eridan looked hurt, his iridescent lavender eyes watering and he ran off sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't say a word as he ran.


End file.
